


Silent Hill: Blurred Souls

by JaviNLN



Category: Silent Hill, Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaviNLN/pseuds/JaviNLN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody is used to blame others for their misfosturnes. Very few of them get to understand they are the only ones who can get themselves out of this nightmare. As they keep themselves captive in this town I see their blurred souls get lost in the mist, over and over again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Hill: Blurred Souls

He's mad in a different way than the others. I keep following him yet he never notices. But he might be my only clue to Mary, I should keep on eye on him... This man... I know he is no good but I'm not afraid of him at all. What did she saw in him? He's not even trying, he just walks around, he looks so lost. I'm so tired of walking...

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a teaser of how I think Laura see things.


End file.
